Charmed Weazle, Charming Ferret
by Lady Narcissa Malfoy
Summary: Ginny comes back from the states where her summer job at the ministry landed her an inheritance, an interest in charms, and acceptance to the poshest pure-blood finishing school for it's final year. Horrid summary but you all know who shows up their with
1. A Weazle at Charm School?

A/N - Ginny goes to a pure blood finishing school at age nineteen and runs into some rather familiar faces. No Harry Potter Characters are mine.  
  
It was a mild and sunny Tuesday for September in Scotland. Ginny hopped down out of the ministry car and hugged her father goodbye. Here trunk was being charmed to ministry customs later in the week since she had spent her summer in America. Her internship at the Wizarding Bank of New York City had been interesting but uneventful.  
  
There had been a ban on magic when the muggles blew up one of their plower flants, or whatever they called them, which fed the cities the "eceltricity" Mr. Weasley was so fond of. It was a nuisance but Ginny had made quite a bit of money of her own so moving about was not all too inconvenient in the muggle world. With her six older brothers off working and Ron training for the Winbourne Wasps, Ginny's lifestyle had become quite, well, posh.  
  
Not that she minded of course, it was just unusual to be invited to all the parties with other purebloods, and travel, and own beautiful clothes. Part of her felt guilty since her brothers really did spoil her rotten. Especially Percy, who had never fully recovered from a biting letter she had writ him in her fourth year when he was ignoring their parents.  
  
Waving at the retreating muggle limousine, she thought *alohamora* to herself and the door clicked open. Her name slid from the "OUT" to the "IN" column on the large tracking board. Several of the sliding panels were still blank, indicating that the students had not yet set foot on campus. Ginny grinned when she remembered how her own signature had appeared the day before when Mr. Weasley had brought her duffle bags over.  
  
*Anyone would have thought I was muggle-born!* Indeed, these pure blooded witches had marvelled at the handsome girl with glistening auburn hair they found in their midst. They had always heard that the Weasleys were poor, ugly, unfashionable, hot tempered and stupid but decided that it must have all been petty spite and envy.  
  
Ginny, after a private talk with herself, decided not to explain her family history. Instead, she set about fixing up her room. In no time at all, her single on the third floor was covered in clothes after a very hasty unpacking charm, with her large shoe connection in a pile at the foot of her bed. Tonks never had been much help with domestic magic and Ginny couldn't handle he mother's idea of thorough.  
  
She had applied to Dranoeltians Charms College earlier that summer and, despite her family's past reputation, was accepted. It would be awkward, Ginny knew, because the Sisters Dranoeltian's College covered two years and she would be the only new girl in the final year. The fact that D'eltian witches, as they were reffered to, were possibly the most skilled at advanced charms in the world suited Ginny well but the thought of taking lessons in traditional feminine charm turned her blood cold.  
  
Ginny had been recognized at an exceptionally powerful witch during her final years at Hogwarts; especially after Hermione had left for the Ministry of Magic. Although, not as studious as her friend, Ginny was every bit as capable and had a deeper and more powerful magical foundation. Having always been old for her year since Molly had separated her and Ron "to give Ron a chance to shine," Ginny enjoyed having another intelligent girl to go to in times of crisis.  
  
*Good thing we were each independent, or I might have never spoken to anyone besides Luna whilst at Hogwarts!* Ginny rolled off her bed, wondering how long she had been asleep. "Accio tempsphere!" she bellowed, panic-stricken that she might have missed her sorting.  
  
What looked like a tea saucer whizzed out from under a corner of the muted red duvet on her bed and into Ginny's out-stretched hand. Although it was covered in little planets, stars and obscure runes and symbols, Ginny could tell that it was exactly 8.58 pm.  
  
Diving for the door to her room, she slipped glass-covered tempsphere into her pocket. The galaxy and various magical languages and symbols were all circling a two-way mirror. It had been her favourite birthday gift; she grinned to herself remembering how Harry had enclosed a note declaring that "Those born on the 20th of July are ALWAYS at the centre of the universe! Cheers, Harry."  
  
A mixture of envy and awe befell the other girls, unbeknownst to Virginia Weasly entered the owldictorium, which students used four portkeys to send their letters to the owlery. She sat down in the first empty chair she came to and looked up only as the warden bustled in. *It certainly is going to be an interesting year!*  
  
A/N - TEN PEOPLE HAVE TO REVIEW BEFORE I POST WHERE DRACO COMES IN!!!  
  
Love,  
  
Narcissa 


	2. In Elurtnias Hall

A/N - This is a teaser chapter to indulge the seven darling reviewers who wrote! A special "Thank you" to ddu, gothictheatrevampire, silver, sara, lady of scarlet darkness, lorelei malfoy, and narcissus. Now, to answer her question: no this is NOT a Harry/Ginny 'ship by any means. It is Fire & Ice through and through. There is a reason that Harry gave her the tempshere and that Ginny and he share a birthday: July 20th. Just trust me on this for now. (Wink, wink, wink.)  
  
Dear Mum and Dad,  
Dranoeltians is fine, although the other girls would not shut up during our Elurtnais Hall meeting last night. My House sorting was quite simple.no hat or anything. They said to check what colour my name is when I leave for breakfast. I felt so out of place and spilt pumpkin juice on myself. Madame Marshall introduced me as being from America which, truthfully, has helped in many ways since I didn't correct her. There are so many customs I've never seen before so being foreign is a nice excuse. Anyways, I must be off to breakfast,  
Much love,  
Ginny  
  
Ginny stuck her quill in her hair, a trick she had picked up from Luna, and bounded down the stairs to the owlery portkeys. In the front hall, she crashed headlong into Madame Marshall. Seeing who it was she had collided with, Ginny's heart nearly flew out of her mouth. She tried gulping praying she wouldn't be expelled as she helped the house mother to her feet.  
  
"Ginny," she beamed looking up at the girl, "I was just about to see if you'd gotten up yet!" Ginny's heart, which had firmly lodged itself inside her throat, melted. She found herself telling Madame Marshall about how awkward she had felt the night before, though left out the incident where she spilt butter-beer down her front. Ginny explained about Hogwarts and about the partnership the Head Boy & Girl, along with the prefects, shared with the professors.  
  
Much, to Ginny's bewilderment, Madame Marshall told her that she would be the Community Service Representative and on the House Committee. She swept into her office, leaving a dazed Ginny in the front hall. Looking over at the enchanted boards, she saw that her name was a rich green shade. Posted on the message board, she saw a sign that read "New Students." Large script caught her eye; "Miss Virginia Elizabeth Weasly - House of Nymm. First team meeting is to be held tomorrow evening in the Elurtnias Drawing Room."  
  
*Uhh! Why, of all colours, GREEN? Ick!* Ginny scuffed her feet as she stormed into the empty room and reopened her letter. Pulling the quill from her hair, she mused that the only proper shades of green were Harry's eyes and Ron's jealousy and the twins dragon skin tailored jackets Tonks's hair.  
  
P.S. Merlin, I hate green! New house colour you know. I'm in Nymm, whatever that means. Tlai and Jessot are two other houses but I forget the fourth. Humbug.  
  
She decided that she didn't have time to get breakfast but headed instead out the front door, glowering at the glittering green plaque that slid to "ON CAMPUS" as she headed for the auditorium. She paused only a few seconds to check her reflection in the robes of stained glass wizard before hurrying on towards the quad with the rest of the students.  
  
A/N - Just some detail musings to entertain my exquisite reviewers! Keep the notes coming, and please give suggestions, requests, advice and the like. I really do aim to please my readers so that they will review (hint, hint) which pleases ME. Please Review!  
  
Love,  
Narcissa 


	3. CounterCulture Shock

A/N - I am so glad to hear that you all like my story. For the curiosity of my reviewers: Nymm is a code for my own House at school and yes our colour is green. No, Ginny is not at an all-girls school. House teams do not live together (you'll see why later,) and other details will make sense later. Girls in the College (last two years) live in two separate Halls: LeSurtnias is all Higher Year girls, while Llahspohsib is the dwelling of Inferiors and a few left over HY ladies. This is outlined to be quite a long fiction piece so please bear with me. Don't worry, ladies; Draco rears his platinum head bellow. Love,  
Narcissa  
  
Ginny followed the others girls in her year up the stairs into the gallery. The auditorium floor was bustling with younger students, many of whom had turned to stare up at the pretty nineteen-year-old floating in, the only new girl to *ever* sit with many of their older sisters. The little boys just stared; Ginny noticed this and grinned mischievously. *Those chaps have no idea how focussed I am on just making it into the closest row so I at least appear graceful.*  
  
The youngest Weasley child had remarkable powers but if forced to keep a secret her heart wanted to share, or watched by a male in a sexual way, or ignored for that matter by men, she became eerily clumsy. She filed into the row behind half a dozen of the most stunning blonde girls she had ever seen. *Veela clones, every bloody one of them.* A casual smile spread across her face; in the row above, several blonde heads broke out into animated German. *Merlin, maybe THEY don't know that I'm just a.*  
  
"Weasley," Poppy called down the row, "where in the States did you say you were from?" Ginny sighed deeply; *'Weasley', she just HAD to say it.well, there goes the little hope of me having some sort of love-life here!" Ginny, felt her shoulders drop slightly and sat down next to the chatty socialite. The German quarter had grown very still and silent at the mention of her name.  
  
The meeting was rather brief, consisting of little more than start of term notices, bragging of school exam results and a rather self-important introduction made by the new Head Master. Professor Smitt was among the worst orators Ginny had ever heard. He spent much of assembly describing and defending his "old fashioned values." His tirades on smoking resurrected the sniggering from over Ginny's left shoulder.  
  
When the meeting was quite finished, Ginny stood and filed out towards the door. However, just as she was about to glance over her left shoulder at the source of the laughter, Poppy stood for the hymn blocking the line of sight. *There is something so familiar about that laugh.where do I know it from? I don't know anyone besides Krum who speaks German as a first language; or, do I?*  
  
Poppy had dug her fingers into Ginny's arm as she steered her down the row towards the exit. A appraising smirk flitted in and out of her peripheral vision, though Ginny did not dare look over her shoulder. She knew the corridor was bustling as her peers led her down the stairs from the balcony like a stray puppy, but the volume of the exiting students lowered in her ears. As her feet hit the landing where the staircase curved she caught a pair of blue eyes flash in the window pane where her reflection stood.  
  
She pulled herself into the little alcove so as to avoid being trampled. What little sound her ears were registering faded into silence as her supple hand touched the image. Ginny stopped short and stared, hypnotized by the sparks that had almost seemed to jump from her reflection. They seemed like eyes; eyes that blinked the moment the cought hers and then exploded.  
  
Following where eyeing her from atop the stairwell, she saw several blonde men observing her as she gazed at her reflection. The sparkling gaze would have come from, Ginny saw, the one wearing a heather grey cashmere sweater that offset powerful blue eyes. *Merlin, those eyes are like nothing I have EVER seen; it was like he already knew me.* Not until she had joined the other girls outside did it hit Ginny:  
  
*DRACO MALFOY???* Frantically, she looked over her shoulder, knowing that she would not find him. or whoever that was.  
  
A/N - Sorry that this took so long: I had to get my computer to log onto the new network, which is no easy feat, I assure you. Anyways, Ginny is going to begin stalking Draco in the next chapter. It has lots of foreshadowing so if you lot have any ideas of where you'd like to see me take this, add them in the reviews b/c I haven't cemented how I want this fic to end yet. If you want to see more, review, review, and review! I especially love it when I can fit in requests so feel free to make them. If it won't work, I'll usually tell you why. I love you all, my reviewers!  
  
~Lady Narcissa Malfoy~ 


End file.
